knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Kaizer
Leon Kaizer (カイザーレオン Kaizer Leon) is the best Shooting Guard from the Philippines and was the former ace of Lorenzo Ruiz Junior High. He has then transferred to Japan due to his parents acquiring job opportunities there. He now plays as the double-ace of Tōō Academy alongside Arpan Zerro. Kaizer is dedicated to become the best player in Japan. Appearance Kaizer is from the Philippines so he has a natural tan color. He is 203 cm. tall and weighs 113 kg. and has a very athletic build. He has round dark brown eyes. Kaizer has black hair that is medium in length. His parted on the left side. Kaizer wears the black and red Tōō Academy with the number 5. His casual clothing consists of a black shirt with a grey sweater and black shorts. Personality Kaizer is a serious person on the court, He has great work ethic and always does a 100% to increase his skills. He always takes games seriously and does not go easy on his opponents even if they are weaker than him. He really loves and enjoys the game and possesses a strong killer instinct, Off the court he is friendly and out going; he enjoys going out with friends and family. Kaizer does have a short temper to people who speak badly or hurt any of his friends and loved ones. He loves watching the NBA and someday wishes to play there. History Kaizer started playing basketball when he was just a kid and usually spends his time playing ball on the streets. That is where he learned everything he knows about basketball. As he got older, he would play with older players that play very physical. That's where he really developed his streetball. During his time in Lorenzo Ruiz Junior High he would lead his team in points, rebounds, and assists; He was also their primary defender. He holds his school record for most points in a single game with 63 points. He was the MVP of their Junior league tournament in the Philippines. Story Skill Kaizer is definitely the most "Unstoppable" player in the whole country, he was widely known to be the best player in the Philippines before going to Japan. His overall skills are second to none as such he is often called "The Chosen One" by most players. His offense is described to be nearly unguardable; this is due to him making shots from almost anywhere on the court and having an array of crossovers. He has a great advantage in size for a shooting guard as he towers most of his match ups, his size however does not hinder his speed nor agility because he is even faster and more agile than most of the elite shooting guards in the league; combining these attributes together he easily overwhelms his defenders and will usually dunk over them or perform an acrobatic layup. Kaizer's defense is also one of the best in the league. He usually goes for steals during defense and is one of the best, if not the best in that category. With his height he can easily go for the rebound, both defensive and offensive. He is also a good shot blocker due to his great timing. Kaizer's offense is extremely hard to guard due to all the offensive moves he possesses. His play is always changing, some even say it is limitless; thus only a handful of players are capable of keeping up with him. Streetball When Kaizer was young he would usually go to any court and play against others who are older and more experienced than him. He was still small back then and because of the physicality in the Philippines he had to learn moves that would give him the advantage against his larger opponents. This became the foundation of his Streetball. Over the years he would develop his ball handling skills and eventually perform the insane crossovers and also the acrobatic layups and dunks. Agility and Speed Kaizer is possibly the most agile player in the whole league; he is able to go from top speed to instantly stopping and taking a fadeaway jumper. He is also one of the fastest players as he only takes ten to fifteen full strides to get down the court. Unstoppable Offense Kaizer is known for his unstoppable offense. He is able to make almost any shot from the basketball court whether it be from the three point area, mid range or inside the paint. Kaizer's signature move is the Euro step , this is the move that utilizes both his agility and speed. He usually gets by defenders easily with the move and will sometimes make his defender commit an And one. Kaizer also likes to perform a Fast break when he is able successfully steal the ball from the opposing team or when he is able to secure the defensive rebound. Kaizer's signature dunk is the Free Throw Line Dunk which he usually performs when there is no defender during a Fast break. Kaizer is also strong enough to perform a Poster dunk over other players and prefers to use a Tomahawk Dunk. Zone Zone is a state of being that Kaizer can access once he has found a worthy opponent and reached his full potential. When Kaizer is in the Zone, streams of black sparks or currents of electricity seem to gather in his eyes, indicating that he has entered the Zone and gained his full potential as a basketball player. When Kaizer is under this state he becomes more unstoppable and impossible to guard, the only players who are capable of matching up with him are the ones who have also entered the zone. When Kaizer enters the Zone, he forgets everything and focuses solely on the game. Only the elite of the best players can enter the Zone. Kaizer has a rare ability in which he seems to force his way into the Zone. When Kaizer is able to enter the Zone his full potential and the 100% of his abilities are shown. In Kaizer's case when in the Zone, his movements are increased to almost impossible speeds, his power is doubled to the extent that he can dunk over anyone not in the Zone. Kaizer's main strength when in the zone is his ability on offense, his ability to score from anywhere escalates to a whole new level. Kaizer's main condition to enter the zone is "The Hunger to Win" Relationships Quotes "I play this game to win!" "I want to be the best that ever played the game." "Stop me if you can." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:SG Category:Tōō Academy Category:DRAFT